


Farewell, my lover

by ricehat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Grieving, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Pakunoda's death, basically what Machi feels and what goes through her head. This kinda hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, my lover

As Pakunoda’s memory was flowing through her head, and Killua and Gon and Chrollo all made their appearances, there was one thing that Machi heard, that the others didn’t, and that was a very soft and quiet ‘I love you’.

 

When the memories stopped Machi ran to Pakunoda’s still warm body. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed ‘’NO’’. Machi fell to her knees, next to the woman she called ‘’Paku’’. Machi gently, so incredibly gently, lifted Pakunoda into an embrace, an embrace so full of love and tenderness. Machi cried in uncontrollable sobs, forgetting about everyone else in their base, only hearing one thing, as it rang in her ears; ‘’Paku is dead’’, and she only saw the face of the woman she loved.

 

As Machi continued crying, she felt a hand land on her shoulder, and Shizuku whispered: ‘’It’s alright. It’s alright’’. But of course it wasn’t alright. Pakunoda was dead.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Machi’s tears came to a stop, and she finally let go of Pakunoda’s cold, lifeless corpse. She gazed into her lover’s dead eyes, and with a feather-light touch, closed them with the tips of her fingers. Machi hesitated for a split second, but she quickly made her decision, and slowly leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the dead woman’s lips, as a way of saying farewell. ‘’I love you too’’, she whispered, in a barely audible voice, but it didn’t matter, because the woman who was supposed to hear those words could never hear anything again. She had left the world behind, after all.

 

It was Nobunaga and Phinks who dug her grave, while Shizuku and Kortopi gathered flowers. The whole Troupe was grieving. They had lost their head and two of their legs in such a short time. The whole situation seemed entirely hopeless. The Troupe’s members might have been heartless murderers, but they truly cared about each other. They were family.

 

Machi sewed a flower with the threads of her Nen, placing it below all of the other flowers, as to keep it closer to Pakunoda. She was crying again, memories of her own flowing through her head.

 

_It had been a sunny morning, and Machi had woken up to the singing of a mockingbird. Rays of sunlight had blinded her for a moment, but when she had grown used to it, she had seen Pakunoda sitting on the bed beside her. ‘’Morning’’, the blonde had said, in a voice more gentle and loving than anything Machi had ever heard. Machi had nuzzled closer to Pakunoda, resting her head on the other’s thighs. Pakunoda had slid her long, thin fingers through Machi’s rosy hair, while humming a song Machi hadn't really recognized, but it still had felt like home. She had fallen asleep again, while listening to the singing of birds and the humming of lovers._

 

Machi felt like screaming again, but instead she just stared blankly at the grave in front of her. She wiped her tears and walked away.  _''Farewell, my lover''_ , she thought to herself as her eyes glistened with the ghosts of the past. _  
_

  
  



End file.
